


A Moment Of Weakness

by Destielisdestiney



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Belts, Biting, Blackmail, Bondage, Breast Fucking, Breathplay, Butt Plugs, Car Sex, Collars, Come Eating, Danger Kink, Dirty Pictures, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dominance, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Dubious Consent Becomes Explicit Consent, Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Extramarital Affairs, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Gags, Gunplay, Hand Feeding, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Humiliation, Ice Play, Kinks, Kneeling, Knifeplay, Manipulation, Marking, Masturbation, Mind Games, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Spanking, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Phone Sex, Porn Watching, Porn With Plot, Public Sex, Punishment, Riding Crops, Rimming, Rough Sex, S&M, Safewords, Seduction, Sex Club, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Slow Burn, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Submission, Teasing, Threesome, Unhealthy Relationships, Vibrators, Voyeurism, Wax Play, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, Whipping, blindfold
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8302981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destielisdestiney/pseuds/Destielisdestiney
Summary: It started off innocently, just a little harmless flirting.Then soon it turned into something more serious.An affair.I love my husband and I would never want to hurt him…But…I’m in over my head.A moment of Weakness...and now I can't escape.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure you read the tags. This is a really dark story so if you don't like don't read. I think I managed to tag everything but If i didn't I'm sorry. This story is going to be a little slow because it needs some build up but once it gets rolling it'll be great!

**_Prologue_ **

_It started off innocently, just a little harmless flirting._

_Then soon it turned into something more serious._

_An affair._

_I love my husband and I would never want to hurt him…_

_But…_

_I’m in over my head._

_I can’t stop._

_A moment of Weakness...and now I can't escape._

* * *

 

_"Being faithful and monogamous is not natural for human beings. It takes work. Deep down we all know that. We have all been tempted to stray at some point or another. Even when it was only a fleeting thought and we didn't act on it. Every time we acknowledge that someone of the opposite sex is "attractive" or "sexy" we are doing nothing other than pointing out that they would be a suitable mate. Not acting on that natural impulse to want to mate with a viable mating partner requires a conscious decision. It's a constant struggle between what your body wants, and what the civilized part of your brain says you should do, in order to avoid the negative consequences of cheating on your spouse and ruining your long-term relationship. That's why affairs, and extra-marital sex, are often referred to as "a moment of weakness.”  
― [ **Oliver Markus**](https://www.goodreads.com/author/show/7736866.Oliver_Markus), [ **Why Men And Women Can't Be Friends**](https://www.goodreads.com/work/quotes/48785901)_

 


	2. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella meets two interesting people at the library

**I met him in January when I was 17 years…**

Bella was waiting for Angela and Jessica to show up for their study group at the library when she got a text.

_OMG, I like totally spaced. I’m at the mall with Mike. Can we study tomorrow?_

_-Jess_

Bella laughed, and replied with an ok. It would just be her and Angela then.

Ten minutes later.

**_Sorry, Bella. I won’t be able to make it. Ben’s got the flu and he’s being a real baby about it. I’ll see you tomorrow._ **

**_-Angela_ **

She cursed and turned her phone off, realizing that she had just wasted an hour for nothing.

This happened all the time. Ever since her friends got boyfriend they were always blowing her off. And when they all hung out she would end up being the fifth wheel.

She knew that she could solve this problem by getting a boyfriend but there weren’t any boys at school that she was interested.

High School boys were just so immature and besides she had better things to worry about than dating.

Like studying for the test she had on Wednesday.  

After a half an hour studying for her test, she decided to take a break and stretch her legs. Stacking her books into a neat pile, she stood up and went to browse the shelves for something interesting. 

She stopped in the Romance section and blushed.

Romance novels were a guilty pleasure of hers, but she was always embarrassed to be caught reading them or checking them out, so she usually brought hers from the Salvation army.

She could get 10 for a dollar and the cashier didn’t even read the covers.

Bella looked around, to make sure there was no one around, before picking up the one with the hottest guy on the cover. She only intended to read a few pages but then she got a little pulled into the story; Having to know whether Olivia could tame the notorious rake Nicholai.

Bella blushed, when Nicholai finally managed to seduce Olivia into his bed, and closed the book quickly.

A quiet chuckle, made Bella jump, and she quickly turned around. Bella’s mouth opened, and she blushed harder, because the handsomest man she had ever laid eyes on was standing there and he looked amused.

Her eyes traced over his pale white features: the hard square of his jaw, the soft curve of his full lips—twisted in smirk, the straight line of his nose, his perfectly arched brows sitting above topaz colored eyes, the top of his forehead—partially obscured by the tangle of bronze hair.

He was tall, a little over 6ft, and appeared thin but she could tell that he had muscles hidden beneath his clothes. He was wearing brown Bruno Magli Miaoco leather oxford shoes, well cut and classically styled black trousers, a single-breasted, two-button navy blue suit, a light blue cotton dress shirt, and a tan Wool-Blend Peacoat.

He was like Bella’s dream man come to life.

Bella knew that she wasn’t a spectacular beauty or anything.

 She was pale a heart-shaped face, long, straight, dark brown hair, a V-shaped point in her hairline in the center of her wide forehead. Her brown eyes were large and widely spaced. Her nose was thin and her cheekbones were prominent. Her lips were a bit too full for her slim jawline. Her eyebrows were darker than her hair, but luckily she’d had then arched a few days ago so she wasn’t sporting a unibrow.

She looked down at her dark, long-sleeved tee shirt, faded jeans, and black-and-white Keds, wishing she had followed Jessica’s advice and started dressing up more.

Bella stared at the man, in an awkward silence, and he raised an eyebrow, glancing at the book in Bella’s hands. Bella followed his eyes, and realized that the cover of her book was facing the man, and he could see the half-naked could curled together in a passionate embrace.

Bella was sure that she was going to pass out from all the blood rushing to her head. She hastily put the book back on the shelf.

“Do you enjoy those kinds of books?” the man asked, his voice a perfect velvet-like voice.

“Um,” Bella stuttered, “S-sometimes,”

“Hmm,” the man said, picking up the book she had put back and opening it.

Bella could only watch in muted horror he began to read the book aloud, making commentary every now and then.

He read a few pages and then snapped the book closed, giving her a look.

“I think I’ll check this out,” he stated, “Would you recommend any others?”

Bella’s body moved without her permission, mechanically picking out books that she had read before that she thought were good. At this point, her body was on autopilot because her brain had checked out.

“Thank you,” he said, holding the small stack in one hand, holding out his other hand for her to shake, “I’m Edward Cullen,”

“B-Bella,” she stammered, shaking his hand, marveling at how smooth it was. “Nice to meet you,”

“The pleasure was mine,” he stated, his lips curling up into a hint of a smile, before he walked away.

When he was gone, Bella slapped herself in the forehead.

That was the most embarrassing moment in her life!

Bella peaked around the corner and saw Edward sitting at a table, reading the books she had recommended- _In Public_ \- without the slightest hint of embarrassment. She went the other way, making a beeline for a less uncomfortable section.

She eventually made her way back to her table, wishing she had never gotten up. She froze a few feet away from her table, noticing a boy sitting there.

The boy was gorgeous; over six feet of tall, dark, and brooding. Raven black hair, dark brown eyes, russet skin, heavily muscled with a smug expression. He was wearing a beaten and worn-in brown leather jacket, with a grey hoodie, dark ripped jeans, and black heavy boots.

He was reading a manga, with his feet resting on the table.

Bella hesitated, then made her way over to the table.

She’d just pick up her books and move to another table, she decided.

When she got closer to the table, his eyes flicked up meeting hers. There was scruff on his face, as if he’d forgotten to shave this morning, and something black beneath his finger nails.

Bella quickly looked away, reaching for her books, but he stopped her.

“Oh, was this your table?” he asked, his voice husky and Bella nodded.

“It’s okay, I’ll just go sit somewhere else,” Bella said, quietly and the boy chuckled.

“Don’t be stupid,” he said, “There’s enough room at this table for two,”

“Um, I don’t mind-” Bella started to protest and the boy’s face turned stern.

“Sit,” he ordered, and she instinctively sat down, “Good girl,”

He went back to reading his book and Bella tried to read hers, but her eyes kept straying back to the boy in front of her.

She read the same sentence three times, before glancing up again, meeting his amused expression.

“Like what you see?” he asked, and Bella blushed.

“Sorry,” she mumbled, and the boy shrugged it’s okay.

 “Do you have a favorite?” the boy asked, and Bella looked confused, “Subject. You’re in high school, right?”

“Yes,” Bella said, slowly, “Um…English I guess,”

“I figured,” he stated, looking her up and down, “You look like the book loving type,” 

“Thanks I guess,” she says, and tries to go back to studying, “Uh…are you in school?”

The boy smirked, before closing his book.

“You look like you need to relax,” he stated, not answering her question, “Try reading this,”

He held out the manga to Bella who reluctantly put her book, on Mathematics, down to accept the offered one. She flipped through it, looking at the pictures but not really reading the words.

“What’s it about?” Bella closed it and looked at the cover, “Black bird?”

The boy shrugged.

“It’s okay, I guess. Not really what I was looking for though,” he said, “What’s your name?”

“Bella,” she said, relaxing slightly.

The boy didn’t appear to be that bad and he seemed to like books so…

“What’s your name?” Bella asked, and the boy’s lips curled up into a wolfish smirk, but before he could answer his cell started ringing.

He held up a finger, asking for a minute, while he answered.

“What the hell do you want?” he growled, making Bella flinch, “What…Now? No, I’m busy…. None of your goddamn business...Fine,”

The boy hung up, reached his arms behind his back, fingers laced as he stretched, and stood.

“Sorry, honey, but we’ll have to continue this later,” he winked, and walked off, before she could say anything.

Bella stared after him, confused.

Then she looked at her phone, and saw that it was getting late. She needed to get home herself before her parents started to worry.


	3. The Next Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella has another run in with the two new men in her life.

 

**I was never one to believe in fate but then I ran into him again in May…**

Bella was in the grocery store, buying chips and soda for Jessica’s party, when she saw him again. Edward Cullen was buying a bottle of red wine from the shelf behind her and Bella noted that he still looked as perfect as ever.

He was wearing a similar outfit to the one she had seen him in before, black Bruno Magli Miaoco leather oxford shoes, well cut and classically styled grey trousers, a single-breasted, two-button black suit, a white cotton dress shirt, with the same tan Wool-Blend Peacoat.

Bella quickly looked down at her clothing. A grey cropped top that showed off her stomach, blue cropped skin-tight denim jeans, and the same black-and-white Keds. Her brown hair was styled in rock 'n' roll waves.

She bit her lip, wondering if she should approach him or not.

The decision was taken out of her hands though when he happened to glance in her direction.

Bella stared at him, her eyes wide, and Edward smiled, putting his wine in his basket before walking towards her.

“Bella, right?” he asked, and Bella nodded, her face turning red.

“Y-yeah,” she stuttered, feeling like an idiot.

“It’s nice to see you again,” Edward stated, “I read those books you recommended,”

“Oh,” Bella squeaked, remembering those romance novels.

“They were very enjoyable,” he said, then glanced in her basket, “So, having a house party?”

“Wha…? Yes! Right, a house party. Um, how did you guess?” Bella asked, trying not to fidget.

“Back when I was in high school, my sister used to throw house parties every weekend,” Edward chuckled.

“How old are you?” Bella blurted, then looked down at her feet embarrassed, “I mean, are you in college?”

“I’m 31,” Edward said, simply, “I’ll be 32 in June. I’m a doctor at the hospital,”

“But you look so young!” Bella exclaimed, then cringed, “I mean, um…”

“People in my family age slowly,” Edward explained, “You should see my mother. She looks like she could be my sister,”

“Well, it was nice seeing you,” Bella said, a little disappointed.

She finally sees the man of her dreams again, after five long months, and it turns out he’s too old for her.

“I’d like to see you again sometime,” Edward said, “If that’s alright with you,”

“O-of course!” Bella couldn’t believe it, “You know, I’m 17, right?”

Edward frowned.

“I didn’t know that,” he admitted, looking a little put out.

“But I’ll be 18 in September!” Bella added, quickly.

Edward still looked a little unsure, then he smiled.

“Well, I don’t suppose there would be anything wrong with us being friend,” he said, and Bella agreed.

“And if you wanted to ask me out, sometime in September, I would be cool with it,” Bella said, and Edward chuckled again.

“May I have your number?” he asked, and Bella gave him her number, “I’ll text you. Maybe we can meet at the library again this weekend,”

Bella nodded, and Edward held out his hand.

“Until then, Bella,” he said, politely.

“Until then, Edward,” Bella agreed, and Edward brought her hand up to his lips.

He walked away, disappearing around the corner, and Bella stared after him, love-struck.

Bella purchased her snacks for the party in a daze. She was on her way out of the store when she bumped into a hard chest, dropped her bags, and started to fall backwards. Before she could fall on her ass, two large warm hands, grabbed her shoulders to steady her.

“You should be more careful,” the guy said, and Bella looked up, ready to snap at him, then paused.

It’s the mystery boy from the library.

“It’s you,” Bella said, and the boy smirked.

“Hey, Bells, did you miss me?” he asked, smugly.

Bella was thrown by the nickname, seeing as she had only met him once and still didn’t know his name yet.

She took in his clothes; a white, sleeveless, T-shirt stretched across his chest, dark jeans, and heavy black boots. She notices that he has a tattoo on his arm, but can’t see it well enough to make out what it says.

“Here,” he said, letting go of her and bending to pick up her bags.

“Thanks,” Bella muttered.

“So, chips, dip, and soda. Are you having a party or something?” the guy asked, and Bella shook her head.

“My friend is and she wanted me to pick up some snacks,” Bella explained, and the guy rolled his eyes.

“What’s a party without beer?” he asked, then handed her back her bags.

“I’m only 17. I can’t buy alcohol,” Bella explained, and the boy gave her a wolfish grin.

“Wait here,” he ordered, before heading into the stood.

Bella surprised herself by staying put, she was going to be late, and Jessica was going to be pissed.

He came back, ten minutes later and had to make a few trips between her truck and the store. Once he was finished, he had unloaded 3 cases of Bud Light beer, a bottle of Rumple Minze Peppermint Schnapps, a bottle of Rittenhouse Rye Whiskey, a case of Red Dog Beer, a case of Mike’s Hard Lemonade, and a bottle of Jagermeister. 

Bella stared at all the drinks in shock.

“How did you afford all this?” she asked, and he shrugged, flashing her a black card, with a grin that made her wonder if it was actually his card.

“Anyway, you better be heading to your party,” he said, shoving his hands in his pockets, and Bella nodded.

“Right, um…,” she hesitated, “What’s your name?”

“Why? You planning on running into me again?” the boy asked, putting his hand on either side of her and trapping her against the side of her truck.

“N-no, I was just curious,” Bella said, nervously.

The boy leaned in until his face was inches from hers and chuckled.

“Didn’t you ever hear the story about the pussy that was curious?” the boy breathed, warm breath ghosting across her neck, and Bella blushed, before trying to shove him back.

“F-fine. You don’t have to tell me,” Bella growled, and he pulled back to look in her eyes.

“I’ll tell you my name,” he said, smirk still in place, eyes slowly gliding down her body and her survival instincts shout _Predator, Danger, Don’t Move_ , “For a price,”

He looks at her lips and for a moment Bella thinks he’s going to kiss her.

Then his phone started ringing.

He cursed and pulled away from her so fast that she stumbled forward.

 “It’s Jacob,” he said, causally, pulling his phone out of his pocket, “Later, honey,”

Bella stares after him, her heart racing with adrenaline, then she laughed, getting into her truck.

She was the chief of Police’s daughter and she had a shit ton of alcohol on the back of her truck, where anyone could see it, she had run into her dream man, found out that he was twice her age but still made plans to hang out with him, and she was almost kissed by a guy whose name she just found out.

She wouldn’t be surprised to suddenly wake up in bed and find out that this whole day had been a dream.

Her phone buzzes in her pocket.

**_I hope you have a good time at your party. Be sure to keep an eye on your drink and try not to do anything reckless. I hope to see you at the library this weekend. Is 5 a good time for you?_ **

**_-E.C_ **

Bella smiled, her eyes softening.

_I’ll do my best. 5 is perfect. Can’t wait to see you again_

_-Bella_

She starts her truck, and heads to Jessica’s party. Her friends were going to want to hear about this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for everyone who's reading this.  
> Drop Kudos and a comment if you liked it.

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to review and leave Kudos!


End file.
